Dans un regard
by Patricia03
Summary: La porte des enfers vient de s'ouvrir. Dean a tué Azazel. John n'a que quelques secondes pour faire comprendre à ses fils tout ce qu'il n'a pas su leur dire pendant toute une vie. Tout se passe dans un regard.
**Bon, je publie ce petit texte en sachant que je vais peut être recevoir pas mal de tomates. John winchester n'est pas vraiment populaire... mais tant pis, il faut avoir le courage de ses opinions.**

 **Attention, je n'excuse pas John pour l'enfance pourrie de ses fils. Mais tout comme Dean, je n'ai jamais pu réussir à détester ce personnage joué admirablement par J D Morgan.**

 **Ce petit texte se situe à la 33 ème minute de l'épisode 22 de la saison 2 : l'armée des ténèbres part II. C'est précis, hein! hihi !**

 **Juste au moment où Dean vient de tuer Azazel et où John se retourne vers lui et lui sourit.**

 **J'ai pensé à ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa tête à ce moment là. Voila ce que ça donne...**

 **Allez, on se retrouve en bas pour le lynchage... ;)**

 **Bonne lecture...**

WWWWWWWWWWWW

.

Quelques secondes...je n'ai que quelques secondes...

La porte des enfers vient de s'ouvrir. J'ai suivi le flot des âmes damnées et des démons vers la sortie. Un miracle en enfer, une porte ouverte ! Enfin, un miracle, pas pour tout le monde, surtout du boulot en perspective pour les chasseurs et des victimes à prévoir!

.

Après 100 ans passés dans les bas fonds, je revois enfin la Terre. Mais je sens que mon âme est déjà attirée, aspirée vers un ailleurs dont je ne sais rien. Le paradis ? J'en doute. L'enfer, je connais, j'espère que non. Le néant peut être, on verra bien.

Mais qu'importe, je m'en soucierai plus tard.

La seule chose qui compte à cet instant, c'est qu'ils sont là, mes fils, mes garçons. Ils sont blessés, couverts de sang, mais vivants. Tous les deux.

Et ça efface tout, les tortures, la souffrance, la terreur.

.

Ca y est Mary! Azazel est mort, Dean l'a tué, tu es vengée, enfin ! ENFIN !

.

Est ce que ça valait tous ces sacrifices ? Oui, sans hésiter !

Est ce que je recommencerais si c'était à refaire ? Oui, sans hésiter !

.

Et pourtant, je sais que quand nous nous reverrons, je vais passer une sale quart d'heure, hein Mary ? Les tortures d'Alastair me paraitrons presque douces comparées à ce qui m'attend.

Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais pour eux, je sais. Jamais tu n'aurais voulu qu'ils deviennent des chasseurs.

Mais tu n'étais plus là, qu'est ce que je pouvais faire sans toi ?

.

Tu étais une chasseuse, élevée dans une famille de chasseurs. Tu connaissais tout de cet univers, les monstres, les démons.

Moi aussi je connaissais le mal, mais pas celui là. Le mal humain, la guerre, la cruauté sans nom des hommes envers leurs semblables. J'étais, et je serai toujours un Marine. La guerre, je l'ai vue, je l'ai faite. La souffrance que l'on ressent, celle que l'on inflige, toutes ces horreurs qui hantent encore mes nuits, ça oui, je connaissais.

.

Mais cette autre guerre là, j'en ignorais tout, jusqu'à son existence. Les vampires, les loups garous, les démons. Comment est ce que j'aurais pu seulement imaginer que ça existait? Juste des contes de fées que l'on se raconte le soir pour se faire peur.

.

La prise de conscience a été brutale, Mary !

On avait deux beaux garçons, une maison, une vie simple, pas toujours facile. Mais juste une vie normale, une belle vie.

Et puis, il y a eu ce soir maudit où j'ai été réveillé par tes hurlements, le sang, les flammes, cette odeur de chair brulée. Ta chair entrain de bruler, tes cris...je les entends encore.

Sans réflechir, j'ai pris Sam, l'ai confié à Dean, en lui disant de l'emmener dehors.

J'ai essayé de te sauver, j'ai essayé Mary, je te le jure! Je te demande pardon d'avoir échoué. J'aurais du mourrir avec toi ce soir là. Ca aurait surement mieux valu d'ailleurs.

.

J'ai réagi comme un Marine, de la seule manière que je connaissais: s'adapter, survivre, apprendre à connaitre son ennemi, le traquer pour le tuer.

La vengeance, Mary, c'est la seule chose qui m'a fait tenir, toutes ces années.

Juste la pensée qu'un jour je le retrouverai, et que je le tuerai. Je ne voulais pas l'exorciser pour le renvoyer en enfer, non. Je devais mettre fin à son existence comme il avait mis fin à la tienne, le faire souffrir comme tu avais souffert.

C'est devenu le moteur de ma vie ou plutôt de ma survie, ce qui me faisait me lever le matin. Ma première pensée en ouvrant les yeux, et la dernière avant de les fermer le soir.

.

Et nos fils dans tout ça ?

Bien sur que je les aimais. Mais toi aussi je t'aimais, et la souffrance de te perdre a été à la mesure de mon amour pour toi, totale, brulante, aveuglante.

Ils avaient besoin de moi, ils étaient si jeunes, si fragiles, trop fragiles.

J'ai eu peur de les perdre comme je t'avais perdu toi, de me réveiller un soir en entendant leurs hurlements. Pas question Mary !

J'ai cherché partout, lu tout ce que j'ai trouvé, tout appris, la chasse, ses règles, comment se protéger d'abord, puis comment les traquer et les tuer. C'était mon obsession. J'étais devenu un chasseur moi aussi.

.

Ce monde n'était plus que noirceur et danger. Et je devais protéger mes fils.

Ils étaient si jeunes, Mary, tellement fragiles. Ils devaient s'endurcir, grandir, apprendre à se défendre, pour survivre.

Et ça je savais faire. Je suis devenu leur instructeur, plus que leur père, en faire des soldats était tellement plus facile.

.

Si tu avais été là, tu les aurais rassurés, consolés, offert cette vie douce et paisible que tu avais tellement désiré, tu les aurais pris dans tes bras.

Je n'ai pas su te remplacer Mary, et je ne l'ai pas voulu d'ailleurs.

Un Winchester ne pleure pas, un Winchester ne montre pas ses faiblesses, et d'ailleurs un Winchester ne parle pas de ce qu'il ressent et ne le montre pas non plus. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'y arrivais.

.

Après ta mort, me venger et combattre, c'est devenu toute ma vie. Et donc toute la leur.

Si tu avais pu voir Sam, Mary, tu aurais été si fière. Bon sang que ce gamin était entêté ! Je sais bien ce que tu me dirais, le digne fils de son père !

Mais tu n'aurais pas entièrement raison. Il est aussi tellement fier, intelligent, révolté et ça, il le tient de toi ! C'est toi que je voyais à chaque fois que je le regardais. Et bon sang que ça faisait mal !

.

Et Dean ... ce petit à été plus un père pour Sam que je n'ai jamais su l'être. Dès l'instant où je lui ai mis son frère dans les bras cette nuit là, il a veillé sur lui comme tu aurais voulu le faire. Du haut de ses quatre ans, c'était déjà un vrai petit homme!

.

Je suis si fier d'eux Mary, pourquoi est ce que je ne leur ai jamais dit ?

C'est mon seul regret, le seul, mais bon sang, il me bouffe !

.

Mon temps est presque écoulé, je le sens, je pars.

Il ne me reste qu'une seconde, une main sur l'épaule de Dean, le temps d'un dernier regard pour Sam. Un sourire. Est ce qu'ils vont comprendre tout ce que j'essaie de leur dire ?

Je vous aime...

Pardon...

Je suis fier de vous, mes fils...

...j'espère qu'on se reverra...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

 **Bon ben voila... allez y, je suis prête...**

 **Pas de cailloux s'il vous plait, ça fait trop mal. ;)**


End file.
